


Une soirée pleine de révélation

by Fuyu_chan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Party, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyu_chan/pseuds/Fuyu_chan
Summary: Momoi décide de faire une soirée avec la GM et les autres chez Kagami.  Que se passera-t-il pendant celle-ci ? Il faut lire pour le savoir.
Relationships: Aida Riko/Momoi Satsuki, Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Hyuuga Junpei/Kiyoshi Teppei, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi \\(o 3 o)/  
> Je vous présente une fanfiction sur le fandom Kuroko no Basuke que j'ai écrite en 2017. J'ai décidé de la corriger et la partager ici pour vous en faire profiter.   
> Bonne lecture ! /(^ 0 ^)\

Cela faisait une semaine que les élèves japonais étaient en vacances d'été et Satsuki étais assise sur son lit à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Au bout de dix minutes elle eut une illumination. Et si on faisait une fête avec la génération des miracles et leurs amis ? Mais où ? Et pourquoi pas chez...

Momoi: Salut !

Kagami: C'est qui ?

Momoi: Satsuki Momoi

Kagami: Comment tu as eu mon numéro ?

Momoi: Par Kuroko. Sinon je pensais faire une fête avec la GM et les autres. Est-ce que je pourrais la faire chez toi ?

Kagami: Non, désolé.

Momoi: Pourquoi ?

Kagami: Parce qu’après ça sera le bordel

Momoi: Tout le monde aidera pour ranger. S'il te plait!!!

Kagami: D'accord mais à une condition

Momoi Laquelle ?

Kagami: Tête de cul ne vient pas.

Momoi: Qui ?

Kagami: Ahomine.

Momoi: Pourquoi ?

Kagami: Parce que je l'aime pas

Momoi: T'auras qu'à l'ignorer

Kagami: Ok, mais s’il commence à me faire chier je le fous dehors

Momoi: Ok. Samedi prochain à 18h30 ?

Kagami: D'accord. Qui vient pour l'instant ?

Momoi: Toi et moi.

Kagami: T'as toujours pas demandé aux autres ?

Momoi: Je voulais trouver un endroit et une date avant. Je te laisse je vais envoyer des messages pour la soirée.

Kamami: Ok, tu m'envoies un message avec ceux qui peuvent venir.

Momoi: D'accord.

...

Deux heures plus tard.

Momoi: Pour l'instant. Sûr: Kuroko! Riko, Kise, Kiyoshi, Akashi et Aomine. Peut-être: Midorima, Takao, Hyuuga et Kasamatsu.

Kagami: Merci. Tu me dis si les "peut-être" peuvent venir.

...

Deux jours plus tard.

Momoi: Midorima et Takao peuvent venir.

...

Le lendemain.

Momoi: Hyuuga peut venir.

...

Le vendredi soir.

Momoi: Kasamatsu peut venir.

Kagami: Ok. Préviens les autres qu'il n'y aura pas d'alcool et qu'ils n'en amènent pas.

Momoi: Pourquoi ?

Kagami: Parce que.

Momoi: Parce que quoi ?

Kagami: J'ai pas envie de te le dire

Momoi: D'accord je leur dis

Kagami: Merci, Bonne nuit.

Momoi: Bonne nuit.

...

À suivre...


	2. Chapitre 1 : début de la soirée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La soirée commence et les invité commence à arriver chez Kagami

Première sonnerie : Midorima et Takao.

Takao: Salut!!!

Kagami: Salut.

Takao: Pourquoi tu dis pas bonjour, Shin-chan ?

Midorima: On est le soir.

Takao: Pourquoi tu dis pas bonsoir alors ?

Midorima: J'allais le dire mais tu m'as coupé. Bonsoir, Kagami. Qui est là ?

Kagami: Vous êtes les premiers. Entrez.

Takao: C'est grand, tu habites vraiment tout seul ?

Kagami: Oui.

Takao: Trop cool ! Hey, Shin-chan, est-ce qu'on peut vivre tous les deux, que tous les deux ?

Midorima: Non.

Takao: Pourquoi!?

Kagami: C'est vrai, pourquoi ? Vivre en coloc c'est sympa.

Takao: En colocation ? Non en c... Il ne put finir sa phrase à cause de la main de Midorima sur sa bouche.

Kagami: En quoi ?

Midorima: En rien. Kagami: Bah si, il allait dire un truc.

Midorima: Il allait rien dire. Hein, Takao?...J'ai une idée, si tu ne dis rien je te promets qu'on vivra ensemble.

Ce dernier fit oui de la tête et Midorima enleva sa main.

Takao : Shin-chan, je suis trop content qu'on va vivre ensemble. Je t'aime tellement !

Kagami: Tant que ça ? Takao: Oui!!! Et toi Shin-chan, tu m'aimes ?

Midorima:...

Takao: Shin-chan ?

Kagami: Tu pourrais lui répondre.

Takao: Tu me l'as dit hier, redis le, redis le !

Midorima: Non.

Kagami: Vous êtes en couple, je me trompe ?

Midorima: Quoi ? Non !

Takao: Mais, je croyais... _il commença à pleurer_...que tu m'aimais.

Kagami: Midorima, maintenant que je sais que vous êtes en couple tu n'es plus obligé de mentir, dis lui que tu l'aimes.

Midorima: Pfff... _il remonta ses lunettes_. Takao, je t'aime.

Takao: C'est vrai?

Midorima: Bah oui, si je te le dis.

Takao: Moi aussi je t'aime Shin-chan. _Dit-il en l'embrassant_.


	3. Chapitre 2

Deuxième sonnerie : Kise, Kasamatsu et Kiyoshi.

Kise: Salut, Kagamicchi !

Kagami: Salut, Kise.

Kise: Hey, vous avez pas remarqué ?

Kagami/Kasamatsu/Kiyoshi: Quoi ?

Kise: Nos noms de famille commencent tous par un K, c'est marrant !...Aïe Senpai, pourquoi tu me frappes ?

Kasamatsu: Si tu te calmais je ne serais pas obligé de te frapper.

Kiyoshi: Il ne manque plus que Kuroko et ça serait parfait.

Kasamatsu: Il y a qui pour l'instant ?

Kagami: Midorima et Takao.

Kise: Cool, je vais les voir ! _Il partit en sautillant suivi de Kasamatsu._

Kiyoshi: Ça va ?

Kagami: Oui, et toi ?

Kiyoshi: Oui. Je devais venir avec Hyuuga, mais il a eu un empêchement.

Kagami: Il pourra venir ?

Kiyoshi: Oui, mais il m'a dit qu'il serait en retard.

Kagami: D'accord.

Ils partirent dans le salon. Mais Kagami fut stoppé dans sa route par la troisième sonnerie :

Kagami: Salut.

Akashi: Bonsoir.

Kagami: Ouais, bonsoir.

Akashi: Est-ce que Tetsuya est là ?

Kagami: Non, pas encore.

Akashi: Dommage.. _.et il partit vers le salon_.

...

Kise: On fait quoi ?

Kagami: Vous devriez manger avant que Murasakibara arrive.

Kise: T'as trop raison ! Aïe Senpai.

Kasamatsu: Tu as encore crié.

Takao: Si tu le tapes à chaque fois qu'il crie, tu vas le tuer.

Akashi: Je peux t'achever si tu veux.

Kise: Non!!!

Kasamatsu: Alors tu te calmes maintenant.

Kise: D'accord Senpai.

Quatrième sonnerie : Himuro et Murasakibara.

Kagami: Sal... Attendez, pourquoi vous vous tenez la main ?

Murasakibara: Parce qu'on...

Himuro: Atsushi!

Murasakibara: Quoi ?

Himuro: Parce qu'il avait peur de se perdre.

Murasakibara: C'est faux.

Himuro: Si, c'est vrai, mange ça et tais-toi.

Murasakibara: Merci, Muro-chin. _Dit-il en partant vers le salon._

Kagami: Comment s'est passé le voyage ?

Himuro: Bien, mais Atsushi se plaignait que c'était long et qu'il avait faim toutes les cinq secondes.

Kagami: Mon pauvre.

Himuro: T'inquiète, je suis habitué.

Kagami: Ouais, moi je pourrais pas le supporter.

Ils continuèrent à parler en allant dans le salon.

Murasakibara: Muro-chin. C'est le paradis. _Dit-il en pointant le buffet._


	4. Chapitre 3

Cinquième sonnerie: Kuroko.

Kagami: Salut, Kuroko.

Kuroko: Salut Kagami-kun.

Kagami: Ça va?

Kuroko: Oui.

Kagami: Cool. Sinon Akashi est là il t'attend.

Kuroko sourit légérement.

Kagami : Y'a un truc entre vous ?

Kuroko : Non.

Kagami : Mouais j'ai du mal à te croire.

Ils partirent dans le salon.

Akashi: Bonsoir, Tetsuya. Tu vas bien ?

Kuroko: Oui et toi ?

Akashi: Bien, depuis que tu es là. D'ailleurs, si tu n'étais pas là, je ne serai pas venu.

Takao: Pourquoi ?

Akashi: Parce que je ne vous aime pas.

Kiyoshi: C'est franc.

Kagami: En même temps quand on essaye de vous tuer avec une paire de ciseaux dès votre première rencontre, vous comprenez que cette personne ne vous aime pas.

Kuroko: Il dit ça, mais en vrai il vous aime bien.

Kagami: Mouais, je serais pas si sûr.

...

Sixième sonnerie : Riko.

Kagami: Salut.

Riko: Salut. _Dit-elle en partant vers le salon._

Kagami: D'accord, elle a ses règles.

Riko: T'as dit quelque chose ?

Kagami: Non rien.

Kise: Une fille !

Riko: Me touche pas.

Kagami: La touche pas, Kasamatsu à côté c'est un ange.

Riko: T'insinue quoi là ?

Kagami: Rien.

Riko: Bien. Momoi n'est pas là ?

Kagami: Non. Elle est en retard.

Kiyoshi: Ça a pas sonné ?

Kise: J'y vais !

...

Kise: Salut, Hyuugacchi!

Hyuuga: Hyuuga...cchi?

Kise: Oui, je mets un "cchi" derrière le nom de ceux que j'aime bien.

Hyuuga: On se connait pas plus que ça.

Kise: Je sais, mais j'aime bien ta tête. Rentre.

Hyuuga: Ok.

Kise: C'est Hyuugacchi!

Kagami: Salut.

Hyuuga: Salut, désolé pour le retard.

Kagami: T'inquiète pas, tu n'es même pas le dernier.

Kiyoshi: Salut.

Hyuuga: Salut, je vais aux toilettes.

Takao: C'est moi ou Hyuuga était rouge.

Kise: Il a peut-être de la fièvre.

Kuroko: Kiyoshi-kun?

Kiyoshi: Je sais pas.

...

Dernière sonnerie: Momoi et Aomine.

Kagami: Salut. Pourquoi t'es en retard ?

Momoi: Salut. Désolé, c'est à cause de lui.

Kagami: De qui ?

Momoi: Bah d...Dai-chan dépêche-toi.

Aomine: Oui, oui. J'arrive.

Momoi: Franchement, mettre trois heures pour monter des escaliers.

Aomine: Je suis crevé.

Kagami: Pourquoi t'es venu alors ?

Aomine: Parce que Momoi m'a dit de choisir entre une journée shopping ou venir ce soir, donc...

Kagami: Ok, rentrez.

Momoi: Merci. Tu vis vraiment tout seul, comment tu fais pour les dépenses ?

Kagami: Mon père me donne de l'argent tout les mois.

Aomine: Fils à papa.

Kagami: T'as dit quoi là ?

Aomine: J'ai dit fi...

Momoi: Dai-chan! Je t'ai dit de te tenir tranquille. T'as de la chance qu'il a accepté que tu viennes.

Aomine: Bah moi je voulais pas venir.

Kagami: T'as qu'à partir alors.

Aomine: Ok, je me casse.

Momoi: Si tu oses partir je brule tes magazines.

Aomine: T'oserais pas.

Momoi: Si.

Aomine: Ok je reste.

Ils partirent dans le salon.

Kise: Momoicchi, Aominecchi...pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? T'es malade ?

Aomine: Non, j'ai juste envie de partir au plus vite.

Kise: Pourtant, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus t'as dit que...

Aomine: Ferme la.

Kasamtsu: Lui parle pas comme ça.

Kise: Senpai, tu me défends. Trop mignon !

Kasamatsu: Me touche pas.

Kise: Aïe! Méchant.

Kagami: Et pourquoi il pourrait pas finir sa phrase ? Dit ce que t'allais dire Kise.

Kise: Euh...

Aomine: Ne dit rien.

Kise: Mais...

Aomine: Rien.

Kise: D'accord.

Takao: Au pire on a toute la soirée pour le savoir.

Akashi: On pourrait essayer de le torturer.

Kise: Non!!!

Kasamatsu: Je veux bien t'aider si tu veux.

Kise: Senpai!!!

Kiyoshi: Je ne pense pas qu'on soit obligé d'en arriver jusque-là.

Takao: Kagami, je peux allumer la musique ?

Kagami: Oui, mais pas trop fort.

Takao: Ok!


	5. Chapitre 4

La soirée était officiellement déclarée. Murasakibara, Kagami et Aomine mangeaient. Momoi et Riko parlaient de trucs de filles et d'entrainements de baskets. Takao essayait d'emmener Midorima danser. Kise parlait avec Himuro du fait que la vie était dur quand on était beau, tout en se faisant frapper par Kasamatsu toutes les cinq minutes. Kiyoshi essayait de parler à Hyuuga, mais celui-ci l'évitait. Et Kuroko et Akashi observaient la scène sans se dire un mot.

Kagami: Pourquoi tu me fixes ?

Aomine: Parce t'as une tête de gogol quand tu manges.

Kagami: Et toi t'en as une tout le temps.

Aomine: J'ai peut-être une tête de con, mais moi au moins j'en suis pas un.

Kagami: C'est sûr, t'es pas con, t'es demeuré.

Aomine: T...

Murasakibara: Kagami, y'a plus de chips.

Kagami: D'accord, je vais en chercher.

Aomine: _Il attendit qu'il soit partit et dit._ Hey, les gars. J'ai apporté quelque chose.

Momoi: Dai-chan, je t'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas d'alcool.

Aomine: C'est pour ça que j'en ai pris.

Momoi: Mais...

Himuro: S'il a dit qu'il n'y aurait pas d'alcool c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison. Tu ne penses pas ?

Aomine: Et c'est quoi cette bonne raison ?

Himuro: Ça lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

Aomine: Lesquels ?

Himuro: Des mauvais souv...

Aomine: Dis.

Himuro: Sa mère étais alcoolique.

Aomine: Ouais, bah, comme tu le dis elle l'était.

Himuro: Aomine, elle est morte.

Aomine: Elle est ...

Kagami: Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Kiyoshi: Rien.

Kagami: Tu caches quoi derrière ton dos ?

Aomine: Rien.

Kagami: Bien sûr... _Dit-il en s'approchant._

Murasakibara: Kagami, où sont les toilettes ?

Kagami: Première porte à droite.

Murasakibara: Tu peux venir avec moi ?

Kagami: Pourquoi ?

Murasakibara: J'ai peur de me perdre.

Kagami: Un bébé dans un corps de titan, pas possible.

Ils sortirent du salon et pendant qu'ils marchaient Atsushi demanda.

Murasakibara: Je peux te poser une question ?

Kagami: Oui.

Murasakibara: Est-ce que les garçons peuvent tomber enceint ?

Kagami: Non, tu l'as pas vus à l'école ?

Murasakibara: Si, mais on sait jamais.

Kagami: Pff...Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Murasakibara: J'ai envie d'avoir des enfants.

Kagami: T'as qu'à trouver une fille.

Murasakibara: J'aime pas les filles.

Kagami: Du coup, t'aime les garçons ?

Murasakibara: Oui.

Kagami: Et tu en aimes un en particulier ?

Murasakibara: Oui et on sort ensemble.

Kagami: Cool. Comment il s'appelle ?

Murasakibara: Euh...

Kagami: T'es pas obligé de me le dire. Je te laisse, Tu retrouveras ton chemin ?

Murasakibara: Oui.

Revenu dans le salon :

Kagami: Bon, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

Momoi: C'est pas important, tu sais qu'ils sont un peu dérangé.

Kagami: Ouais.

Kise: Hey, moi je suis pas dérangé.

Kagami: Je vais commander des pizzas. Quelqu'un voudras bien venir les chercher avec moi ?

Kise: Aominecchi!

Kagami: Quelqu'un d'autre ?... Attend, il est où ?

Kise: Il est dehors.

Kagami: Il s'est cassé ?

Kise: Non, il prend l'air.

Kagami: Dommage.

Momoi: Dis pas ça. T'auras qu'à le prendre en passage.

Takao: Le prendre comment ?

Midorima: Takao! 

Takao: Mais quoi ? Aïe, méchant Shin-chan.

Momoi: Kagami ? 

Kagami: Hein ? Ouais, je ferai ça. _Répondit-il reprenant ses esprits._

Il partit dans la cuisine pour appeler la pizzeria.

Kise: Takao, rallume la musique s'il te plait.

Takao: OK!

Kise: Kasamatsu, tu veux bien danser avec moi ?

Kasamatsu: Non.

Kise: Aller!

Kasamatsu: Non.

Kise: Si.

Kasamatsu: Non.

Kise: Si.

Kasamatsu: Non.

...

Murasakibara: Muro-chin?

Himuro: Oui, quoi ?

Murasakibara: J'ai faim.

Himuro: Il y a à manger là-bas.

Murasakibara: Oui, mais j'ai faim de toi.

Himuro: Atsushi!

Murasakibara: Quoi ?

Himuro: Quelqu'un aurais pus t'entendre.

Murasakibara: Je m'en fiche.

Himuro: Moi je m'en fiche pas.

Murasakibara: Muro-chin...

Himuro: Plus tard.

Murasakibara: D'accord.

...


	6. Chapitre 5

Kiyoshi: Hyuuga ?

Hyuuga: Hum ?

Kiyoshi: Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

Hyuuga: Je t'évite pas.

Kiyoshi: Pourquoi tu pars alors ?

Hyuuga: Je vais aux toilettes.

Kiyoshi: Encore ?

Hyuuga: Oui

Arrivé dans le couloir il croisa Kagami.

Kagami: Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Ça va ?

Hyuuga: Oui, ça va.

Kagami: T'es sûr ?

Hyuuga: Oui.

Kagami: Pourquoi tu évites Kiyoshi depuis le début de la soirée ?

Hyuuga: ...

Kagami: Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Hyuuga: Non.

Kagami: Tu as un problème avec lui ?

Hyuuga: Non. C'est pas lui le problème, c'est moi.

Kagami: Pourquoi ?

Hyuuga: Je...J'ai...

Kagami: Tu as quoi ?

Hyuuga: Je peux te faire confiance ?

Kagami: Bien sûr. Dit moi.

Hyuuga: Eh... hier soir j'ai fait un rêve bizarre.

Kagami: Bizarre comment ?

Hyuuga: Au début j'apprenais que Kiyoshi partait pour l'étranger et que je ne le verrais plus. Sauf que...sauf que moi je ne voulais pas qu'il parte et du coup je suis allé à l'aéroport pour lui demander de rester. Il m'a demandé de lui donner une bonne raison et je...j'ai...

Kagami: Tu as quoi ?

Hyuuga: ...

Kagami: Hyuuga, fais-moi confiance, dit le moi.

Hyuuga: D'accord, je...je l'ai embrassé.

Kagami: Et il est resté ?

Hyuuga: Hein ?... Je sais pas, je me suis réveillé.

Kagami: Donc tu l'aimes.

Hyuuga: Peut-être...enfin, je suis pas gay moi.

Kagami: Peut-être mais tu l'aimes.

Hyuuga: Ouais, t'as raison.

Kagami: Tu devrais lui dire.

Hyuuga: Je peux pas.

Kagami: D'accords, je ne te force pas. Ça va mieux maintenant que tu m'en as parlé ?

Hyuuga: Oui, merci de m'avoir écouté.

Kagami: T'inquiète, on est amis après tous. Je te laisse, je vais chercher les pizzas.

Hyuuga: Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Kagami: A plus.

Il sortit de l'appartement et trouva Aomine adossé au mur et regardant dans le vide.

Kagami: Aho tu viens chercher les pizzas avec moi.

Aomine: Ok.

Kagami: Je pensais que tu aurais essayé de refuser.

Aomine: Pas envie.

Ils marchaient depuis déjà cinq minutes et aucun des deux n'avait parlé. Mais Kagami décida de caser ce silence mais ne su quoi dire ; il trouvait Aomine très étrange. Ils restèrent donc muet jusqu'à la pizzeria. Sur le chemin du retour Daiki n'arrêtait pas de regarder Taiga, et celui-ci le remarque.

Kagami: Pourquoi tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure ?

Aomine: Hein ?...Eh...Parce que je porte une pizza de plus.

Kagami: Et alors, on va pas la couper en deux.

Aomine: Et pourquoi c'est moi qui la porte ?

Kagami: Parce que tu dis tout le temps que c'est toi le meilleur.

Aomine: Bon argument.

Kagami: Pff.

Aomine: ...

Kagami: On est enfin arrivés. Tu peux tenir les pizzas le temps que j'ouvre la porte ?

Aomine: Ok.

Kagami: "Ok" "ok" t'es vraiment bizarre ce soir.

Il reprit les pizzas et ils rentrèrent.

...

Pendant ce temps dans l'appartement de Kagami :

Kise: On fait quoi ?

Takao: On joue à action ou vérité ?

Kise: Oui ! Allons-y.

Kiyoshi: On n’attend pas Kagami et Aomine?

Kasamatsu: On peut bouger les meubles et se mettre en ronde avant qu'ils arrivent.

Kise: Tu as raison Senpai.

Ils commencèrent leur déménagement.

Kagami: On est rentrés !

Kise: Kagamicchi!

Murasakibara: Pizza.

Aomine: Et moi?

Kise: Et aussi Aominecchi.

Murasakibara: Pizza.

Kagami: Pourquoi vous déplacez tous.

Takao: Pour faire une ronde pour jouer à action ou vérité.

Kagami: On mange pas avant ?

Kuroko: Kagami-kun, Murasakibara-kun mange déjà.

Kagami: AAH!

Kuroko: Pourquoi tu cries ?

Kagami: Bah tu m'as fait peur ! Je crois que je vais t'offrir une cloche pour qu'on puisse t'entendre.

Kuroko: Désolé.

Kagami: Pff. Bon mangeons.

Kise: Ouais, j'ai trop faim.

El ils mangèrent.


	7. Chapitre 6

Et il le prit en bouche mais ne commença pas à le manger. En revanche Takao ne tarda pas à croquer dedans. Petit à petit ils mangèrent le bâtonné pour enfin se retrouver. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et Midorima déposa un léger baisé sur les lèvres de Takao. Mais celui-ci avait une autre idée en tête, il prit donc le visage de son petit-ami entre ses mains et l'embrassa langoureusement. Tout d'un coup Midorima se leva et emporta son bien aimé, par le bras, dans la salle de bain. On entendit des cris. Kagami, Kise, Momoi et Himuro, inquiets se levèrent et allèrent devant la porte de la salle d'eau. Puis, on entendit plus rien, ou des chuchotements inaudibles. Ensuite, ils parlèrent un peu plus fort et on put comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

Takao: Shin-chan, on va faire ça ici quand même.

Midorima: Tu dis ça après m'avoir chauffé.

Takao: Pervers.

Midorima: C'est pas ma faute si tu es chiant, mignon et sexy à la fois.

Takao: Han!

Midorima: Je te touche à peine et tu gémis déjà.

Takao: C'est parce que t'es trop bon Shin-chan. Sinon j'aime bien les mikado mais de tous c'est le tient que je préfère~

Midorima: Ah bon ? Tu veux le manger... mais celui-ci tu ne le croque pas.

Takao: Je vais essayer. _dit-il en ouvrant la braguette de Midorima._

De l'autre côté de la porte, les personnes présente étaient un peu gênés. Enfin, sauf Kise qui collait son oreille à la porte.

Kagami: Heu...je crois qu'on devrait retourner dans le salon et...les laisser tranquille.

Himuro: Tu as raison, je viens avec toi.

Momoi: Moi aussi. Tu viens Kise ?

Kise: Non.

Momoi: Kise !?

Kise: Non.

Momoi: Je vais chercher Kasamatsu.

Kise: Non !

Momoi: Alors tu viens.

Kise: D'accord. _Consentit-il en faisant la moue._

De retour dans le salon :

Aomine: Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Kise: Ils font ça.

Kasamtsu: Kise ! Ça va pas de mimer ça. Franchement !

Aomine: En tout cas tu l'as bien mimé.

Kise: Ah bon...Enfin, c'est un peu bizarre de le faire sans la chose.

Kagami: Sans la chose ? Genre avec une...

Kise: Oui.

Kagami: Et tu l'as déjà fait ?

Kise: Oui.

Kagami: Du coup, t'es...gay?

Kise: Non, je suis bi.

Kagami: Ah d'accord...De toute façon je m'en doutais un peu.

Aomine: Et ça te dérange pas ?

Kagami: Pourquoi ça me dérangerai ?

Aomine: Bah, parce que y'en a qui aime pas les gays.

Kagami: Moi c'est pas mon cas.

Akashi: Il a vécu en Amérique, donc je pense qu'il est plus ouvert que la plupart des japonais.

Momoi: Et presque que tous ses amis sont gays.

Kise: Bon, on continue le jeu ?

Momoi: J'ai pas trop envie. J'en ai marre de rester assise. J'ai envie de danser.

Kise: T'as trop raison. Aller musique !

Kasamatsu allait frapper Kise quand soudain celui-ci lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena danser.

Kasamatsu: Oï, Kise!

Kise: Quoi, tu veux pas danser avec moi ?

Kasamatsu: Non.

Kise: Aller!

Kasamtsu: Je veux pas.

Kise: ...Approche.

Kasamatsu: Pourquoi ?

Kise: J'ai un truc à te dire.

Kasamatsu: Pff.

Il avança, à contre coeur, vers Kise. Arrivé à son niveau, Kise posa sa main sur sa nuque et approcha son visage jusqu'à ce que son souffle vienne chatouiller l'oreille de Kasamatsu, puis dit :

Kise: J'adore ton odeur, j'adore te toucher, j'adore sentir ton corps contre le mien...Je t'aime.

Kasamatsu: ...Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de dire ça.

Kise: Mais c'est vrai.

Kasamatsu: Je sais que c'est vrai, et c'est ça le problème.

Kise: Tu me détestes tant que ça ?

Kasamtsu: Je te déteste pas.

Kise: Alors tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour sortir avec moi.

Kasamatsu: Kise. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir avec toi.

Kise: On est deux gars et alors ?

Kasamatsu: Kise. S'il te plait.

Kise: Non ça me plait pas.

Kasamatsu:...

Kise: Senpai, sors avec moi. _Dit-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes._

Kasamatsu: ...D'accord.

Kise: Senpai?

Kasamatsu: Arrête de m'appeler comme ça maintenant.

Kise: D'accord. Je t'aime Yukio. _Dit-il en le prenant dans ces bras._

Kasamatsu: Moi aussi je t'aime Ryota.

Momoi: Trop mignon!!! Un bisou, un bisou.

Kise: Tu veux bien ?

Il fit oui de la tête et Kise l'embrassa.

Momoi: Trop kawaii!!

Kise: Tu veux bien danser avec moi maintenant ?

Kasamatsu: Oui.


	8. Chapitre 7

Cela faisait trente minutes que Kagami dansait et il décida de faire une pause pour aller boire du coca. Il alla donc dans la cuisine, car il n'y en avait plus dans le salon. Arrivé, il se servit un verre et fut rejoint pas Himuro: "T'en veux un ? _Demanda-t-il en lui montrant son verre._

Himuro: Oui, s'il te plait.

Kagami: Ok. Tiens.

Himuro: Merci.

Kagami: De rien.

Himuro: ...Tu veux en parler ?

Kagami: Non.

Himuro: D'accord.

Kagami: ...En fait, ça sert à rien d'en parler, je sais très bien que c'est impossible.

Himuro: Dit pas ça.

Kagami: C'est le gars le plus hétéro que je connaisse. _Dit-il avec une voix basse._

Himuro: Tu ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il est bi.

Kise: Qui est peut-être bi, Himurocchi?

Himuro: Aomine.

Kise: Ooh, il l'est.

Kagami: Ah bon ?

Kise: Oui, pourquoi ?

Kagami: Pour rien.

Kise: Kurokocchi!

Kuroko: Oui ?

Kise: Tu peux venir dans la cuisine ?

Kuroko: J'arrive...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Kise: Je crois que Kagami ment.

Kuroko: Pourquoi ?

Kise: Bah il voulait savoir si Aominecchi était bi, je lui ai demandé pourquoi et il m'a répondu "pour rien".

Kuroko: Kagami-kun, pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ?

Kagami: Pour savoir.

Kise: Mais Kurokocchi où tu vas ?

Aucune réponse.

Murasakibara: Muro-chin t'es où ?

Himuro: Je suis là, j'arrive.

Kagami: Attends.

Himuro: Je suis désolé je peux pas le laisser trop longtemps tout seul. _Dit-il en sortant._

Kagami: Traître.

Kuroko revint avec Akashi.

Akashi: Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ?

Kise: Kagamicchi voulait savoir si Aominecchi était bi.

Akashi: Pourquoi ?

Kagami: ...

Akashi: Taiga, je t'ai pausé une question.

Aomine: Quelle question ?

Kagami: Oh non pas lui.

Aomine: Heh je t'entends. Bon, il se passe quoi ici, pourquoi vous êtes tous là ?

Kise: Parce que-

Kagami: Ferme la.

Aomine: Pourquoi tant de violence ?

Kagami: Vous me soûlez tous. _Dit-il en partant dans le salon._

Aomine: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Kise: Moi je dis rien, j'ai peur de me faire frapper.

Akashi partit dans le salon suivit par Kuroko qui fut stoppé par Aomine.

Aomine: Toi, tu veux bien me dire ?

Kuroko: Demande à Kagami.

Aomine: Heh, vous êtes pas sympa.

Takao: Je peux te le dire si tu veux.

Aomine: Toi t'es symp-

Takao: Je te le dirais mais il y a une condition.

Aomine: C'est quoi ta condition ?

Takao: Tu réponds à une question et je te le dit.

Aomine: Pff, c'est quoi ta question ?

Takao: Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Kagami ?

Aomine: ...Bah, c'est mon rival.

Takao: Je t'ai pas demandé qui il était pour toi mais qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui.

Aomine: ...Je le déteste.

Takao: Ok, je vais danser.

Aomine: Attend, tu devais me dire.

Takao: T'as menti, je te le dis pas.

Aomine: Pff.

Il prit le verre de coca qui était posé sur la table et commença à le boire.

Himuro: Tu sais que c'était le verre de Kagami.

Aomine: Et?...Tiens, t'étais là tout à l'heure ?

Himuro: Oui.

Aomine: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Himuro: Je suis la dernière personne qui te le dira.

Aomine: Aller, s'il te plait.

Himuro: Non. _Dit-il en partant dans le salon avec un paquet de chips._

...

Takao de retour dans le salon vint s'asseoir dans le canapé à côté de Kise.

Kise: Alors ?

Takao: Alors quoi ?

Kise: Tu sais très bien.

Takao: Je vois pas pourquoi je te le dirai.

Kise: Pff.

Takao: Sinon, félicitation.

Kise: Merci. Qui te la dit ?

Takao: Momoi.

Kise: Je m'en doutais...Aller dit moi, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait dans la salle de bain ?

Takao: Des choses.

Kise: Quelles choses ?

Takao: C'est pas que je ne veux pas te dire, mais si Midorima apprend que je t'ai raconté il m'en voudra.

Kise: D'accords...Pas avec Midorima, mais avec tes ex ?

Takao: J'en ai pas.

Kise: Ah bon.

Takao: Et toi ?

Kise: Moi, j'en ai plein.

Takao: je veux dire comment c'était ? Tient dis-moi qui est ton meilleur ex.

Kise: Le meilleur. C'était un australien, Ryan, il était trop beauuu, bronzé, cheveux mi-long châtain, musclé et il en avait une grosse ( 'Comme Shin-chan' pensa Takao). Je t'assure, la première fois qu'on l'a fait il m'a défoncé le cul, c'était trop bon...Bah quoi, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Je t'ai choqué ?

Takao: Non, pas moi, mais lui si. _Dit-il en désignant un Kiyoshi figé._

Kise: Oh désolé Kiyoshicchi.

Aomine: Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

Takao: Parce qu'il l'a traumatisé.

Aomine: Ah bon pourquoi ?

Takao: Il m'a raconté sa vie sexuelle alors que Kiyoshi était juste à côté.

Aomine: Pff, Kise... Raconte. _Dit-il en s'asseyant entre Kise et Takao_.

Kise: Je t'ai déjà raconté, avec l'australien.

Aomine: Ah oui, Ryan ?

Kise: Humhum. _Acquiesça-t-il d'un signe de tête._

Takao: Vous vous parler souvent de votre vie privée ?

Kise: Oui, pourquoi ?

Takao: Du coup tu sais des choses sur Aomine ?

Kise: Oui tu veux savoir quelque chose sur lui ?

Takao: Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il ressent pour-

Il fut coupé pas Aomine qui l'empêcha d'en dire plus en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Kise: Pour qui ? Aomine enlève tes mains... Attend si tu l'empêches de parler c'est qu'il demandait ce que tu ressens po-

Cette fois-ci Aomine n'utilisa qu'une main pour coupé Kise en gardant l'autre pour empêcher Takao de parler. Mais celui-ci en avait marre de ne pas pourvoir parler, il lécha donc la main de Daiki.

Aomine: Aah, dégueu. _Dit-il en essuyant sa main, tout en libérant Kise._

Takao: Kagami!

Aomine se figea et fixa Takao.

Kagami: Oui ?

Kise: Oui, c'est ça.

Kagami: Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Takao: Ça veut dire qu'il ressent quelque chose pour lui.

Kagami: Hé. _Dit-il en s'approchant._

Kise: Oui.

Kagami: Oi Takao, pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

Takao: Je t'ai pas appelé, je-

Aomine: Ta gueule.

Takao tourna sont visage vers Daiki et fut pétrifié en voyant Aomine, entouré d'une aura terrifiante, le regardant avec ses yeux devenus noirs.

Takao: Shin-chan, il me fait peur ! _Dit-il en partant._

Midorima: Qui ça ?

Takao: AkumAomine! (Akuma=démon) _S'écria-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras._

Midorima: Aomine, t'es pas possible.

Kagami: Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Il tourna lentement son visage crispé qui se détendu à l'instant où son regard croisa celui de Kagami. Il resta comme ça jusqu'à que Taiga ne reparte parler avec Kuroko et Hyuuga.

Kise: Aomine ?...Aomine, je suis désolé de lui avoir dit.

Aomine: Je ne veux plus t'entendre.

Kise: ...

Aomine: Maintenant Kiyoshi le sait, et il est dans son équipe je te rappelle.

Kiyoshi: Je n'ai rien entendu.

Aomine: Tu veux bien garder ça pour toi ?

Kiyoshi: Le seul qui pourra le lui dire sera toi. Et je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas qu'il le sache.

Aomine: Pourquoi, tu es dans la même situation que moi ?

Kiyoshi: Oui.

Kise: Toi aussi t'es amoureux de K-

Kiyoshi: Non non. De quelqu'un d'autre.

Aomine: Et je ne suis pas amoureux de lui...il me plait.

Kise: Mens pas, ça se voit trop. Hein Kiyoshicchi?

Kiyoshi: Euh...un peu.

Aomine: Franchement ?

Kiyoshi: Enfin, pas souvent mais tout à l'heure quand tu l'as regardé dans les yeux tu t'es tout de suite détendu.

Aomine: Peut-être. Sinon, tu es amoureux de qui ?

Kiyoshi: Euh... _Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne._

Kise: C'est un garçon ?

Kiyoshi: Oui.

Himuro: De quoi vous parlez ? _Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil libre._

Kise: On cherche à savoir de qui Kiyoshi est amoureux.

Himuro: Ah-Hé Atsushi qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Murasakibara: Bah je m'assoie.

Himuro: Sur moi.

Murasakibara: Oui.

Himuro: Mais tu vas m'écraser.

Murasakibara: Méchant.

Himuro: Atsushi j'ai pas dit que t'étais lourd mais t'es grand. Tu veux bien qu'on échange ?

Murasakibara: D'accord.

Il se leva et laissa son petit-ami s'asseoir pour venir se mettre sur ses genoux.

Himuro: Alors ? Tu es amoureux de qui Kiyoshi ?

Kiyoshi: ...Je peux pas le dire.

Kise: Aller, s'il te plait.

Kiyoshi: Aomine, tu me comprends toi?

Aomine: Oui mais tu sais pour moi, pour Murasakibara et logiquement aussi pour Himuro, et pour Kise aussi.

Himuro: Oui, je l'aime.

Murasakibara: Moi aussi je t'aime Muro-chin.

Himuro: Bisou?

*smack*

Aomine: Ew...Tu veux bien nous le dire maintenant. Tu peux nous faire confiance, on le gardera pour nous. Hein Kise ?

Kise: Promis.

Kiyoshi: D'accord...Vous pouvez deviner en me posant des questions je peux pas le dire comme ça.

Aomine: D'accord. Cheveux ?

Kiyoshi: Brun.

Himuro: Il est dans ton lycée ?

Kiyoshi: Oui.

Kise: Dans ton équipe ?

Kiyoshi: Oui.

Himuro: Atsushi, à toi.

Murasakibara: Est-ce qu'il a des lunettes ?

Kiyoshi: ...Oui.

Kise: Ça veut dire que c'est-

Kiyoshi: Oui, mais ne le dit pas à voix haute, s'il te plait.

Kise: D'accord. 

Kiyoshi: Merci.


	9. Chapitre 8

Kagami, Kuroko, Hyuuga parlaient mais Taiga dut partir car Takao l'appelait.

Kuroko: Hyuuga-senpai ?

Hyuuga: Oui.

Kuroko: Tout à l'heure quand Takao-kun t'as demandé pourquoi tu évites Kiyoshi-senpai, c'est quoi la vraie réponse ?

Hyuuga: La vraie réponse ?

Kuroko: Oui.

Hyuuga: Euh...Bah, j'ai donné la vraie réponse.

Kuroko: Tu as menti.

Hyuuga: ...

Kuroko: Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Kiyoshi-senpai ?

Hyuuga: Q-quoi ? Non non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Kuroko: Parce que ça se voit.

Hyuuga se cacha le visage.

Kagami: De quoi vous parlez ?

Kuroko: De Hyuuga-senpai et Kiyoshi-senpai.

Kagami: Tu lui as dit ?

Kuroko: Non, j'ai deviné.

Kagami: Ouais, tu devines toujours tous.

Kuroko: Pour toi aussi j'ai deviné.

Kagami: Ah bon c'est qui ?

Kuroko: C'est Ao-

Kagami: C'est bon, c'est ça. Mais ne le dit pas, Hyuuga ne le sais pas.

Kuroko: Tu m'as demandé qui je pensais que c'étais et en plus toi tu sais pour lui.

Hyuuga: ...C'est vrai...Et tu peux me faire confiance.

Kagami: Ok...C'est Aomine.

Momoi: Pourquoi tu parles de Dai-chan ?

Kagami se pétrifia.

Momoi: Kagami-kun ?

Kagami: Quoi ?

Momoi: Pourquoi tu parles de Dai-chan ?

Kagami se figea.

Momoi: Kagami-kun?

Kagami: Hum.

Momoi: Dai-chan.

Kagami se re-figea.

Momoi: *rie* C'est trop drôle. Kuroko-kun, pourquoi il réagit comme ça? Et pourquoi il parle de Dai-chan?

Kuroko: Parce qu'il-

Riko: Satsuki?

Momoi: Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Riko: ...

Momoi: Bah, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Riko regarda Kuroko et revint regarder Momoi dans les yeux.

Momoi: Tu es jalouse ?

Riko regarda le sol.

Momoi: Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse. Vient là. _Dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras._

Akashi: Et moi, Tetsuya ? _Dit-il en le prenant dans par la taille._

Kuroko: Toi non plus, Akashi-kun.

Akashi: Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.

Kuroko: ...Seijuro

Akashi sourit et l'embrassa.

Hyuuga: Kagami ?

Kagami: Oui.

Hyuuga: Alors, la personne qui te plait c'est...lui. _Dit-il en regardant du coin de l'œil cette personne._

Kagami: ...Oui.

Hyuuga: Pourtant, je pensais que tu le détestais.

Kagami: Oui il m'énerve, mais je ne le déteste pas. Un peu comme toi avec Kiyoshi.

Hyuuga: Ouais.

Kagami: ...

Hyuuga: Pff, j'apprends que j'aime un gars et c'est déjà beaucoup mais en plus c'est lui le gars.

Kagami: Dit pas ça, il est gentil ; pas comme celui-là.

Hyuuga: Oui c'est vrai mais il est chiant.

Kagami: Tout le monde est chiant, je suis chiant, il est chiant, Kise est chiant, Takao aussi, toi tu es...

Hyuuga: Je suis ?

Kagami: Tu n'es pas chiant.

Hyuuga; Je croyais que tout le monde était chiant ?

Kagami: Oui mais toi tu es une exception...Franchement, tu devrais lui dire.

Hyuuga: Ça va pas, déjà j'ai du mal à l'accepter alors lui dire c'est impossible. Il se moquerait de moi.

Kagami: Lui se moquait de quelque chose comme ça, je ne pense pas.

Hyuuga: Même, ça serai bizarre après.

Kagami: Et si c'était réciproque ?

Hyuuga: Ça le sera jamais.

Kagami: Sois optimiste un peu.

Hyuuga: D'accord, tu le dis et je le dis.

Kagami: Non non, parce que d'abord lui il sera capable de se moquer, et je suis sûr que tu te défileras après.

Hyuuga: Je ne me défilerai pas, je ne suis pas un lâche.

Kagami: ...Ok, j'y vais.

Hyuuga: Attend, tu vas vraiment le faire ?

Kagami: Oui, si c'est la seule façon pour que toi tu te confesses je vais le faire.

Hyuuga: ...

Kagami avança vers les canapés le plus doucement possible. Arrivé devant Aomine il s'arrêta et le regarda sans rien dire.

Aomine: Quoi ?

Kagami: ...

Aomine: Oï, si tu as quelque chose à me dire dis le sinon reste pas devant moi.

Kagami: ...Euh...

Himuro: Taiga ?

Kagami regarda Himuro et dit: Je peux pas.

Himuro: Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

Kagami: Je peux pas.

Dit-il en partant vers la cuisine suivit de Himuro et de Hyuuga qui se stoppa en route pensant qu'il valait mieux les laisser parler entre "frères".

*Ring ring*

Kise: C'est la cinquième fois qu'il sonne, c'est qui ?

Kiyoshi: Personne.

Kise: Kiyoshicchi, ne ment pas.

Kiyoshi: Je ne-

Takao: J'ai vus que ça commençait par un H.

Kise: Hyuuga?

Hyuuga reporta son attention sur la discussion en entendant son nom.

Takao: Il est juste à côté.

*Ring ring*

Aomine: Répond ou éteint ton portable, j'en ai marre d'entendre cette sonnerie.

Kiyoshi: Allo ?

Il partit dans le couloir suivit de Hyuuga qui se cacha de la vue de Kiyoshi pour savoir qui est cette personne qui le harcèle par téléphone.

Kiyoshi: Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler...C'est fini entre nous, tu comprend ça ?...Tu m'aimes, toi aimer, si vraiment tu en est capable pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit avant ?...Tu l'a réalisé quand on s'est séparé. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant, il fallait le réaliser avant...Non!...Parce j'aime quelqu'un d'autre maintenant...Comment ça tu sais où je suis?...Non, ne viens pas...Je t'ai dit ne v-Il a raccroché.

...

*Ding Dong*

Kagami: J'arrive.

Kiyoshi: Att-Pourquoi tu as les yeux rouges ?

Kagami: Une longue histoire. _Dit-il se dirigeant vers la porte._

Kiyoshi: Attend, n'ouvre pas.

Kagami: Pourquoi ?

Kiyoshi: S'il te plait.

*Ding dong*

Kuroko: Pourquoi vous n'ouvrez pas la porte ?

Les deux sursautèrent et le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits Kuroko avait déjà ouvert la porte d'entrée.

Kagami: Hanamiya, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Hanamiya: Je viens chercher mon petit-ami.

Kagami: Ton petit-a-

Kiyoshi: Je t'ai dit que c'était fini.

Hanamiya: C'est moi qui décide si on se sépare, et j'ai décidé qu'on restera ensemble.

Kiyoshi: Non.

Hanamiya: Et pourquoi ça ?

Kiyoshi: Parce que j'aime quelqu'un et que tu n'as était qu'une ordure.

Hanamiya: Une ordure ? J'ai était très gentil pourtant.

Kiyoshi: M'approche pas.

Il prit Kiyoshi par la mâchoire.

Hanamiya: Je sais que tu m'aimes encore, ne ment p-

Kiyoshi: Je ne t'ai jamais aimé.

Hanamiya: Tu as dit quoi ? _Dit-il en resserrant sa prise._

Hyuuga: Lâche le !

Tout les autres arrivèrent dans le couloir parce qu'ils avaient entendu crier.

Hanamiya: Pourquoi je t'écouter-

Hyuuga: Parce que c'est mon petit-ami. _Dit-il en le poussant et se plaçant devant Kiyoshi._

Hanamiya: Oh, alors c'est toi qui me la prit. _Dit-il en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre._

Kiyoshi: Hyuuga?

Hyuuga: Ça va.

Kagami: Dégages !

Hanamiya: Pourquoi je p-

Aomine: T'as pas entendu ce qu'il a dit, DÉGAGE!

Hanamiya: Ok ok, je me casse. Je réglerai ce petit problème plus tard. _Dit-il en sortant._

Certains soufflèrent de soulagement et partirent dans le salon, tandis qu'Aomine se tourna vers Kagami voyant que celui-ci le regardait.

Kagami: Merci.

Aomine: C'est rien...

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux avant que Kagami ne parte dans le salon avec le visage un peu rouge. Et Aomine regarda par terre en se frottant la nuque.

Takao et Kise: Aomine(cchi)?

Aomine: Hum.

Takao: C'était mignon quand tu l'as défendu.

Kise: Oui trop kawaii!

Aomine: Je...

Takao: En plus après Kagami était tous gêné.

Kise: L'amouuuur. \\(*0*)/

Takao: Troooop.

Aomine: Vous pens-

Takao: Il était tout rouge.

Kise: Oui, trop chouuuu!

Aomine: Oï les gars. Vous pensez qu'il...

Takao: Qu'il t'aime ?

Kise: Il est fou de toi.

Takao: Ça se voit.

Kise: Trop.

Aomine: Vous êtes sûr ?

Takao: Sûr !

Aomine: Je pense pas, peut-être que ça l'a gêné que je le défende parce normalement quand on déteste une personne on ne l'aide pas.

Kise: Raconte pas de bêtises, je suis sûr qu'il t'aime.

Aomine fit non de la tête.

Kise: Ok, je vais le chercher.

Aomine: Hein!?

Takao: Il va le chercher.

Aomine: J'avais compris. Kise att-

Takao: Trop tard.

Aomine: Tu peux arrêter s'il te plait.

Midorima: Qu'est-ce que tu dois arrêter Takao ?

Takao: D'être si beau et mignon.

Midorima: Tu ne l'es pas.

Takao: Méchant!

Midorima: Viens avec moi, je vais être encore plus méchant. _Dit-il en le tirant par le bras._

Takao: Mais Shin-chan, on l'a déjà fait.

Midorima: Je le ferai autant de fois qu'il le faut pour que tu sois sage.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain. Et de là où était Aomine on pouvait entendre les gémissements de Takao, et même parfois d'autres sons qui ne venaient pas des cordes vocales des deux amoureux. Ce qui gêna plus Daiki qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais il le fut encore plus quand un certain tigre surgit dans le couloir.

Kagami: Kise m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à me dire.

Aomine: Je sais pas pourquoi il t'a dit ça mais je n'ai rien à te dire.

Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte du salon mais il fut stoppé par Kagami.

Kagami: Tut tut, tu te rappelles du gage ?

Aomine: Quel gage ?

Kagami: Le gage où tu devais dire-non me dire ce que tu avais dit à Kise.

Aomine: Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Kagami: Aomine.

Aomine: Kagami.

Kagami: Aomine.

Aomine: Kagami.

Kagami: Laisse tomber.

Aomine: Euh... _Dit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne._

Kagami: Euh?

Aomine: Non rien.

Kagami: Pff

Takao: Aaah.

Kagami: C'était quoi ça ?

Aomine: Takao.

Kagami: Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

Aomine: Je les ai vus rentrer.

Kagami: Encore.

Aomine: C'est une sorte de punition.

Kagami: Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ?

Aomine: Il m'a embêté.

Kagami: Ah bon il a fait quoi pour t'embêter ?

Aomine: Il disait des choses qui m'énervaient.

Kagami: Et c'est quoi ces choses ?

Aomine: Rien.

Kagami: Bah si, si ça t'a énervé.

Aomine: ...

Kagami. Dit.

Aomine: Non.

Kagami: Si.

Aomine: Non.

Kagami: si.

Aomine: Non.

Kagami: Pff, pourquoi il a fallu que je...

Aomine: Que tu ?

Kagami: Queuh, que j'écoute Kise et que je vienne te voir.

Aomine: J'ai du mal à te croire.

Kagami: Pourtant il va falloir.

Aomine: Ça confirme que tu mens.

Kagami: Non.

Aomine: Si.

Kagami: Non.

Aomine: Si.

Kagami: Non.

Aomine: Pff, pourquoi il a fallu que je... _Dit-il avec une pointe d'imitation._

Kagami: Que tu ?

Aomine: Tu le dis et je le dis.

Kagami: Tu me dis ce que tu as dit à Kise et je te le dit.

Aomine c'était fait prendre à son propre jeu. Ils se regardèrent et engagèrent un combat de regard. Regards de rivalité qui se transformèrent en autre chose, mais ils furent stoppés avant qu'ils ne le réalisent.

Kise: Alors ?

Kagami: Alors quoi ?

Kise: Bah Aominecchi, tu ne lui as pas dit ?

Aomine: Non et arrête de foutre la merde partout. _Dit-il en partant dans le salon._

Kise: Heh, c'était pas gentil ça.

Kagami: Dis.

Kise: Dire quoi ?

Kagami: Ce qu'il t'a dit.

Kise: Je peux pas le dire, si tu dois le savoir c'est lui qui te le dira.

Kagami: Mais il ne voudra jamais le dire.

Kise: Alors il faut le lui dire.

Kagami: Lui dire quoi ?

Kise: Euh rien rien. Tu sais des fois je dis des bêtises.

Kagami: Mouais.

Et il partit dans le salon en laissant un Kise soulagé d'avoir rattrapé sa gaffe.

...


	10. Chapitre 9

Momoi: Kagami-kun?

Kagami: Oui.

Momoi: Moi et Riko on va partir.

Kagami: D'accord. C'était cool ce soir.

Momoi: Oui trop.

Midorima: Kagami, nous aussi on va partir.

Kagami: Ok, au revoir du coup.

Midorima/Takao: Au revoir.

Momoi: Salut.

Riko: Il n'y aura pas entrainement demain.

Kagami: D'accord, à lundi.

Riko: À lundi.

Akashi: Kagami, on va rentrer nous aussi.

Kuroko: Seijuro.

Akashi: Oui Tetsuya.

Kuroko: Je dois parler à Aomine avant de partir.

Akashi: D'accord, je t'attends ici.

10 minutes plus tard :

Kuroko: C'est bon. Au revoir Kagami-kun.

Akashi: Au revoir.

Kagami: Salut les tourtereaux.

Aomine: Kagami ? _Dit-il avec une voix hésitante._

Kagami: Oui.

Aomine: Il faut qu'on parle.

Kagami: De quoi ?

Aomine: Du gage.

Kagami: Oh, tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu as dit à Kise. Sauf si tu te dégonfles.

Aomine: Non, je vais le dire.

Kagami: Ok, mais attend le temps que je range l'appart.

Aomine: D'accord.

Par conséquent il commença à ranger avec l'aide de Kise, Kasamatsu, Murasakibara et Himuro.

**Dans la cuisine :**

Kiyoshi: Merci de m'avoir défendu.

Hyuuga: Ce n'est rien.

Kiyoshi: Si, tu n'étais pas obligé.

Hyuuga: Bien sûr que si, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

Kiyoshi: ...Hyuuga.

Hyuuga: Oui.

Kiyoshi: Pourquoi tu m'as évité pendant toute la soirée ?

Hyuuga: Euh...

Kiyoshi: Dit le moi, j'ai besoin de le savoir. On est amis, donc si tu m'évites j'ai envie de savoir pourquoi.

Hyuga respire un bon coup, mais est pris par un coup de stresse : 'Si je lui dis, il va peut-être me rejeter ? ... Bon je ne suis pas un lâche. Il faut que tu lui dises reprend toi hyuuga aller merde.'

Kiyoshi: Attend avant je dois te dire quelque chose, et après tu pourras me le dire. Tout à l'heure quand j'ai dit que j'aimais quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un *rougit* c'... c'est... c'est toi.

Sur le coup Hyuuga est surpris, puis heureux, ce qu'il vient de dire signifie que ses sentiments son réciproque.

Kiyoshi: Bon maintenant c'est à toi de me dire pourquoi tu m'évitais ?

Hyuga: Moi aussi je t'aime kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi regarda Hyuuga avec les larmes aux yeux, ensuite il s'avança vers lui et prend sa tête entre ses mains pour enfin l'embrasser.

À ce moment même Kagami passait devant la cuisine et vit les deux amoureux s'embrasser, cela le rendait heureux de les voir comme ça mais aussi un peu triste, parce qu'il se disait que ça ne serait jamais comme cela avec Aomine.

Kagami retourna dans le salon et vis une panthère endormie étalée sur tout le long de son canapé.

Murasakibara: Kagami est-ce que Himuro et moi on peut aller se coucher ?

Kagami: Oui bien sûr.

Kiyoshi: Kagami, on va y aller.

Kagami: Ok, à lundi.

Kiyoshi/Hyuga: A lundi.

Kise: Kagamicchi, je suis fatiguééééé.

Kagami: Tu peux aller dormir tu sais.

Kise: Oui, mais... _Dit-il en pointant le canapé._

Kagami: Ah oui. Je le réveille et je vous ramène des oreillers et des couvertures.

Kagami s'approcha doucement du bleu.

Kagami: Aomine debout.

Aomine: Hum...

Kagami: Viens on va dans ma chambre pour que tu me dises ton secret.

Aomine: Ouais...

Kagami ramena ce que Kise et Kasamatsu avaient besoin pour dormir et retourna dans sa chambre. Quand il entra il vit Daiki sur le bord de son lit entrain de fixer le mur en face de lui.

Kagami: Je suis revenu. Bon, dis-moi maintenant.

Aomine: Ouais. Euh...Comment dire.

Kagami: Avec des mots peut-être.

Aomine: Ha ha très drôle...

Kagami: Bon tu dis.

Aomine: Heh c'est pas si facile.

Kagami: Grouille-toi je suis crevé.

Aomine: Oui, je me grouille, je me grouille... _Il se gratta l'arrière su crane_...Tu-tu me plait.

Kagami: Comment ça je te plais ?

Aomine: Bah tu me plais quoi.

Kagami: Vraiment ?

Aomine: Oui.

Kagami: ...

Aomine: Pourquoi tu ne parles plus ?

Kagami: T'es sérieux ?

Aomine: Mais oui, si je te le dis.

Kagami: ...

Aomine: Kagami ?...Ok, j'ai compris j'aurai jamais dus te le dire. _Dit-il en partant vers la porte de la chambre._

Kagami: Non attends.

Aomine: Pourquoi ?

Kagami ne pouvait pas le dire clairement donc il fit autre chose qui voulait en dire autant. Il embrassa Aomine.

Aomine: ... Pourquoi?

Kagami: Parce que...Je t'aime.

Aomine: *surpris* Moi aussi je t'aime.

Et celui-ci le réembrassa, encore et encore, jusqu'au moment du coucher. (Ils dorment, rien de plus, enfin pour l'instant.)

...

**Dans le canapé lit:**

Kise: Senpai~

Kasamatsu: Oui.

Kise: Elle était bien la soirée.

Kasamatsu: Oui.

Kise: Je t'aime. _Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras_

Kasamatsu: Moi aussi.

Kise: Bonne nuit.

Kasamatsu: Bonne nuit.

...

Murasakibara était directement allé au lit mais Himuro était resté prendre un verre dans la cuisine.

Himuro: Bonne nuit.

Kise/Kasa: Bonne nuit.

Himuro entra dans la chambre et commença à se déshabiller. Il se retourna, seulement vêtu de son caleçon, sentant un regard posé sur lui. Il avança vers le lit, monta dessus et avança à quatre pattes vers Murasakibara. Puis s'assis sur son bas ventre.

Himuro: Je sais que tu as faim mais tu n'es pas obligé de me dévorer du regard.

Murasakibara: Même sans avoir faim j'aurais toujours envie de te manger.

Himuro: *rie* Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent, et commencèrent à se toucher. Atsushi retourna Tatsuya et se mit au-dessus de lui. Il descendit dans son cou, en laissant quelques suçons ; puis sur son torse pour enfin arriver vers son entre jambe. Il mordit l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite, et Himuro poussa un gémissement. Murasakibara lui enleva son sous vêtement, le retourna, suréleva son bassin et commença à lécher son antre tout en faisant des vas et vient sur son sexe. Tatsuya étouffait ses gémissements dans l'oreiller, il n'en pouvait plus. Atsushi le prépara, et quand il fut prêt il entra en lui. Il commença à bouger mais fut stoppé.

Himuro: A-Atsushi, At-tend...

Murasakibara: Quoi ? _Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant._

Himuro: Retourne-moi.

Il le retourna, le pénétra et l'embrassa. Il fit des coups de butoir et toucha sa prostate.

Himuro: Aaaaah!

Murasakibara: Chut, on va t'entendre~

Himuro: C'est...de ta fau-Han!-te.

Murasakibara: *rie*

Il accéléra de plus en plus ses mouvements, jusqu'à la jouissance. Il se retira d'Himuro et s'allongea à côté de lui. Et Tatsuya posa sa tête sur son torse.

Himuro: Bonne nuit.

Murasakibara: Bonne nuit.

Ils s'embrassèrent et s'endormirent.


	11. Chapitre 10 : fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus /(^ v ^)\

Le lendemain matin Kagami se réveilla en premier. Il commençait à se lever, mais en faisant bouger le matelas il réveilla Aomine, et celui-ci le ramena dans le lit.

Kagami: Aomine, laisses-moi me lever.

Aomine: Non.

Kagami: Si, je dois faire le petit déjeuner.

Aomine: Encore un peu.

Kagami: Pff, cinq minutes alors, mais pas plus. _Dit-il en se rallongeant._

Aomine: ...J'aurais jamais pensé.

Kagami: Penser quoi ?

Aomine: Que ça serait réciproque.

Kagami: Moi non plus.

Aomine: Je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ?

Kagami: Bien sûr, Daiki.

Aomine: Hey, je t'ai pas dit que toi tu pouvais.

Kagami: J'ai pas le droit ?

Aomine: Mais si, Taiga.

Kagami: ...Je t'aime.

Aomine: Moi aussi. _Dit-il en tentant de l'embrasser._

Mura: J'ai faim! _Dit-il en ouvrant la porte en grand._

Aomine: Mura, merde, cris pas comme ça.

Mura: Mine-chin, pourquoi t'es là ?

Aomne: D'après toi.

Mura: Vous avez-

Kagami: Dormis, juste dormis. Vas voir dans la cuisine s’il y a quelque chose, j'arrive tout de suite.

Mura: D'accord.

Aomine: Je peux maintenant ?

Kagami: Oui.

Aomine l'embrassa et Kagami pus aller dans la cuisine pour faire le petit déjeuner.

Kise: Bonjour, vous avez bien dormis ?

Kagami: Bien, et toi ?

Kise: Trop bien.

Aomine: Salut. _Dit-il en arrivant dans la pièce._

Kise: Aominecchi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Aomine ne répondit pas et alla enlacer Kagami par derrière et l'embrasser sur la joue.

Kise: Oh, trop mignon ! Qui l'a dit ?

Aomine: Moi.

Kasamatsu: Pourquoi tu cris ? Encore.

Kise: Aominecchi et Kagamicchi sortent ensemble !

Himuro: Qui sort avec qui ?

Kagami: Moi et Daiki.

Kise: En plus il s'appelle par leur prénom !

Kasamtsu: ARRÊTE DE CRIER.

Kise: Mais toi aussi tu cries.

Kasamatsu: Pff...

Himuro: Taiga, tu cuisines quoi ?...Euh, pourquoi il me regarda comme ça ? _Dit-il en pointant Aomine du doigt._

Kagami: Ch'ai pas, peut-être parce que tu m'as appelé par mon prénom.

Himuro: Tu sais Aomine, on a vécu plusieurs années en Amérique, et là-bas y'a rien de bizarre à s'appeler par nos prénoms. Et on est comme des frères.

Aomine: Mouais. Du coup t'es mon beau-frère.

Himuro: En quelque sorte. _Dit-il en s'asseyant à table._

Kagami: Vas t'asseoir c'est prêt.

Aomine: Ok.

Il l'embrassa et partit s'installer à côté de Kise.

Kise: Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à le lui dire au final ?

Aomine: Kuroko m'avais dit, juste avant de partir, de dire ce que je ressentais à Taiga.

Kise: Il savait ?

Aomine: Non, il a deviné, comme d'hab'.

Kise: Il devine toujours tous.

*Ring Ring*

Kasamatsu: Allo ?...Oui, je déjeune là...Dans combien de temps ?...D'accord à tous à l'heure.

Kise: C'était qui ?

Kasamatsu: Mon père, il arrive dans un quart d'heure. Je pourrai utiliser la salle de bain ?

Kagami: Oui.

Kise: J'ai pas envie que tu partes.

Kasamatsu: On pourra se voir plus tard.

Kise: Oui, mais tu vas me manquer.

Kasamastu: Kise, on se voit dans pas longtemps, d'accord ?

Kise: Mais je t'aime.

Kasamatsu: Moi aussi, moi aussi, mais-

Kise: Mais quoi!?

Aomine: Kise, tait toi et mange.

Kise: D'accord.

Quand ils eurent finis de manger Kasamatsu était déjà parti.

Kise: Il me manque.

Kagami: Tu le redis encore une fois et tu sors de chez moi.

Kise: Il me manque.

Aomine: Kise!

Kise: Hum...Il me manque. _Chuchota-t-il._

Himuro: Taiga, on va y aller.

Kagami: Déjà, je croyais que vous alliez rester jusqu'à ce soir.

Himuro: Je sais, ça aurait était bien. Mais on est invités à manger chez les parents d'Atsushi.

Kagami: T'es obligé d'y aller ?

Himuro: Bah oui, c'est un repas de famille.

Kagami: Ils le savent, que vous êtes ensemble ?

Himuro: Oui, on leur a dit, ils sont très ouverts.

Kagami: C'est cool ça.

Himuro: Ouais...Je viendrai te voir plus tard, et toi aussi tu peux venir, enfin je sais pas où tu dormirais, mais bon on trouvera bien.

Kagami: Il vaut mieux que tu viennes ici alors. Bon retour.

Himuro: Merci. _Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras._

Aomine: *touse* Au revoir Himuro.

Himuro: Au revoir Aomine. _Dit-il en lâchant Kagami._ Tu viens Atsushi.

Mura: Oui. Au revoir. _Dit-il en faisait un coucou las._

Himuro prit les sacs se trouvant dans l'entrée et ils sortirent de l'appartement.

Kise: On fait quoi ?

Kagami: Je sais pas. Et toi Daiki ?

Aomine: On va jouer au basket ?

Kagami: Ouais, tu viens Kise ?

Kise: Ouais.

Après deux heures de basket, avoir mangé au Maji burger et joué au jeux vidéo, Kise dus rentrer chez lui.

Aomine: On fait quoi maintenant ?

Kagami: Moi je vais prendre une douche.

Aomine: Je peux venir ?

Kagami: Avec moi ?

Aomine: Bah oui.

Kagami: Euh...

Aomine: C'est trop tôt ?

Kagami: ...Ouais.

Aomine: D'accord j'irai après du coup.

Kagami: Tu m'en veux ?

Aomine: Mais non.

Kagami: T'es sûr ?

Aomine: Tu me reposes cette question et je viens.

Kagami: Ok, j'y vais.

...

Kagami: J'ai fini, tu peux y aller.

Aomine: Ok. _Dit-il en l'embrassant._

Pendant que celui-ci prenait sa douche Kagami fit le repas.

...

Aomine: Putain, ça sent trop bon ici.

Kagami: T'étais pas obligé d'utiliser le «putain», mais merci.

Aomine: De rien.

Ils mangèrent et allèrent s'installer devant la télé. Allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, Kagami dans les bras d'Aomine.

Aomine: Tu vas t'endormir ou quoi, t'arrête pas de cligner des yeux.

Kagami: C'est parce que je suis bien installé.

Aomine: Je suis si douillé que ça.

Kagami: Ouais. 

Aomine: On va au lit ?

Kagami: Non, on regarde la fin du film.

Aomine : Si tu t'endors je ne te porte pas jusqu'au lit.

Kagami : Bon ok, on y va.

Ils allèrent dans le lit de Kagami.

Aomine : Bonne nuit.

Kagami : Bonne nuit.

Aomine : Je t'aime.

Kagami : ...

Aomine : Pff, il dort déjà.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et partit rejoindre son petit-ami au pays des rêves.

**..Fin..** ****


End file.
